Potion Catastrophe
by puffin
Summary: What would happen if Harry and Draco became pregant with Snape's child by a potion accident? Read and find out. This has boy on boy loving, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Poison catastrophe

Chapter 1

Harry let out a sigh as he finished cleaning the last cauldron for the detention he was serving. One he was serving unfairly because of his schoolyard rival Draco Malfoy.

Harry and Malfoy were caught fighting in the hallway by none other than the head of Slytherin house himself. Severus Snape.

Snape had believed the blonde Slithering when he said Harry has started the fight. So not only did Harry lose 10 house points but had to serve a detention.

Now hours after curfew Harry was done. Standing up from where he had slumped over he straightened out his back. He heard a few pops and felt much better. Cleaning cauldrons the Muggle way was hard work not that Harry wasn't used to hard work thanks to the Dursley's.

The raven-haired Gryffindor turned around to see Malfoy still working on a potion. What the potion was or how he got Snape to work on one so late Harry didn't know. He didn't know and didn't care to know.

"Tell Snape I'm done." Harry told Malfoy as he started to walk towards him.

Malfoy looked up for a moment before looking back at his potion. Harry walked over and stopped next to the desk. Looking and they both notice that it started to bubbling. "Is it supposed to do that?" Harry asked seconds before it exploded all over the both of them.

Both boys were covered in greenish blue water like substance. Just like when one taken a shower and some of the water absorbed into the skin so did the potion. Not only that but they swallowed a bit of it as well. When the explosion went off both boys screamed in fear. This caused their mouths to be open and allow some of the potion to end up in their mouths, which they automatically swallowed.

Snape came running and hearing their screams and the explosion "What happened?" He demanded of the two.

"I'm not sure Sir." the Raven-haired teen said as he pulled out his wand to start cleaning up the mess. "I was walking by when the potion started bubbling then exploded," Harry explained. He hopes Snape believed him.

"Draco?" Snape asked.

Malfoy who like Harry was cleaning the mess up just gave a nod. Malfoy was agreeing with Harry. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Snape didn't say anything for a moment. "I want you both to have Pomfrey check you out. Afterwards I want to a word with you Draco." Snape said before walking away.

Once they were both checked out, Harry made his way back to Gryffindor Tower. It was very late and he had classes in the morning. Luckily, he did have potions that day.

Over the next couple of months, neither Harry nor Draco noticed the changes take place within their own bodies. Because there was no pain or any other signs that their body was changing.

It was now the end of the school year and the closing was the day Harry dreaded the most during the school year. While most kids look forward to going home, Harry did not. After all, who would look forward to going home and becoming a house elf?

Harry had been at the Dursley's for a month. The moment he got there his stuff was locked in the cupboard under the stairs and he was placed to work. Harry got the normal treatment. Very little food or water just enough to keep them alive. Plus having all the chores to do. If he did not get his list of chores done, he was beat. This was the way things had always been for Harry and he was used to it.

However, this summer there was something new. It wasn't something that Harry even knew about. All he knew was that he wanted to sleep more and was hungrier than normal. It was getting harder and harder to wake up in the morning and he was falling asleep a lot faster. In addition, Harry was getting bolder in his stealing of food. It was never anything his relatives would miss boat was in large amounts. He could just never get full.

Right now Harry was in his room lying on his back. Because of the fact Harry tired so quickly Harry didn't even get half of his chores done. The fact that his just uncle off greatly. So the beating had been the worst yet. Even if he got beat to an inch of its life, nothing was broken. Something Harry was very grateful for. He wasn't sure how he would explain that when the Weasley's picked him up.

As the raven haired teen laid there he fought to stay awake. It was almost dinnertime and Harry would be expected to cook it. The last time he fell asleep his and dumped cold water on him. They complained about Harry dripping water all over her house. In fact it got him another beating.

Harry was about halfway through making dinner when he started to feel nauseous like he was going to throw up. As soon as he was done, Harry ran upstairs and into the bathroom. He made it just in time as he started to throw up. The mere smell of pork cooking sent him running.

Once he was done throwing up he leaned against the tub as he let out a groan. "Great now I'm getting sick." Harry thought to himself. Even if Harry was sick, he knew the Dursley's would not care. Harry would be expected to keep doing all his chores and if not he would still get his nightly beatings. This showed how much the Dursley's truly did care or not care for that matter for Harry.

It was now a few days before his birthday and Harry was getting scared. He didn't know what was wrong with himself. All he wanted to do was sleep and eat. He was also getting sick around dinnertime and couldn't handle the smell of pork. Plus he will start to gain weight even if he was throwing up nightly. If Harry didn't know any better he would've thought he was pregnant. But that was impossible for two reasons.

One he hadn't slept with anyone. True he had slept around with a few people, he had slept with both boys and girls but he always topped. Two and most importantly he was male. He just didn't have the right equipment to carry and deliver a child.

So Harry was confused as to what was wrong with himself. He only hope that when he saw Hermione space she would be able to figure out what was wrong with him. She was really the only one he felt he could talk to about this. True he could have gone to Molly or Arthur with this. Hell he could even go to Dumbledore over this. But his gut feeling was saying not to. For some reason he felt like he could not trust them. Hermione was the only one he felt he could.

It was a few days later. His 17th birthday. He had tried to stay up so they could see his birthday come in like he normally did but fell asleep. Luckily, he woke up before his relatives did. He gathered all his gifts before sending the house away with thank you notes attached. He went through his gifts and ate any sweets that were sent to him. After putting everything away he got dressed and waiting for his aunt Petunia to unlock the door. He couldn't wait to leave this place and never come back. From the note that he had gotten from the Weasley's he knew this would be around noon.

It was right around noon when there was a knock on the door. Harry rushed to answer he could wait hoping that it was the Weasley's. Harry opened the door and smiled at seeing Arthur Weasley standing there. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Just need to get my things from the cupboard and upstairs." Harry said with a smile. Leaving Arthur to deal with the covert Harry ran upstairs to get his stuff. He gathered his owl cage, his father's invisible cloak, the photo album that he got during his first year, and any other valuable things. Once done he ran back downstairs and smiled up at Arthur. "I'm ready to leave now." Harry said excited to finally be leaving this place of hell.

Once everything was gather shrunk and placed in pockets they use a porky to the Burrow. When they got there Harry was lucky that he had not thrown up. He was able to keep his secret that he had not been feel well a secret for a bit longer.

Harry had a hard time around dinner that night but luckily, he didn't get sick. He did leave the table as soon as dinner was over and rushed to the nearest bathroom. He really hope Hermione could figure out what was wrong with him.

She did a few days later. The bushing brown hair girl had found the 17-year-old raven hair boy outside throwing up. Hermione had been worried as she rushed over to him. "Harry are you okay?" She had asked him once he was done throwing up. After using magic to freshen his breath, Harry looked up at her. Hermione could see how pale he looked. She also noticed that he seemed to have broken out in a cold sweat.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with me." Harry said as he then slowly explained to her all the symptoms he had been experiencing over the summer. He let out a size he listen to her lecture about going so long without being checked out by either a magical healer or a Muggle doctor. Hermione then ran a diagnostic spell to see if she could find out what was wrong with her friend. What she found out had shocked her and Harry could clearly see the shock on her face.

"Harry have you been sleeping with anyone lately?" She asked.

Harry blinked at the question. "Not lately. Why?"

"Well you're pregnant." She said in a whisper.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. "That's in possible. I'm a guy and I always top." He stared at her. "Do the spell again." He told her thinking she had done the spell wrong. When the spell revealed the same thing, Harry just stood there stunned. "But how?" He asked.

"Maybe we should tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Maybe they could answer any and all questions that you have." Hermione suggested.

Harry shook his head no. "I don't want them to know. They will only run and tell Dumbledore and my gut is telling me not to trust him." Harry explained. He knew he should be able to trust Dumbledore but something was telling him not to. And whenever he got these gut feelings Harry would always trust them. True they may have gotten them into some trouble but most the time his gut feelings would keep them out of trouble.

"We've got a tell someone. You can't deal with this by yourself and I'm not qualified to help out." Hermione said with a sigh.

Harry gave a nod. He knew his friend was right. But before they made it boots they heard Molly's voice calling Harry inside. What they saw was a shock to all of them. They are standing in the living room were the Malfoys, Snape and Dumbledore. Before he could ask any questions, Dumbledore spoke. "Harry there's a few things we need to talk about." Dumbledore said to a shocked and stunned Harry.

A/N Here is my new story. I hope you all liked it. This story was a request from a fan. Please send in those reviews and I will see you all with the next chapter.

puffin


	2. Chapter 2

Poison Catastrophe

Chapter 2

Draco sat in his godfather's room as he watched the man he loved. The man he was in a secret relationship with. A relationship that was almost a year old.

Draco had feelings for Severus since he was 14 years old. At the time, it was a simple crush. By the time he was 15 years old it had grown into love. It took another year to tell Severus and converts the man to give him, Draco, a chance.

But Severus would not do anything more than kissing. The kissing was fine but there were times Draco wanted more. Wanted to go to the next step. But Severus would not allow it. Severus would say that Draco wasn't ready nor of age for them to go all the way.

Therefore, Draco decided to show he was ready for the next step. He would do this by having Severus's child.

Now he was watching his godfather. He just got telling him what happened just a few moments ago and what he was brewing. He could tell Severus was very upset. He wasn't yelling or screaming. Just sitting there glaring at the blonde haired teen.

"Using my classroom, without my permission, you proved a fertility potion? Why?" Severus finally asked.

"To prove that I am ready." Draco said.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Severus demanded to know.

"For the next stage in our relationship." Draco said with a huge grin.

"You think having a child proves you're ready for sex?" Severus asked. He closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again but this time his clear was worse. "For once think with the head on your shoulders not the one between your legs."

Draco said nothing as he started to glare back at the man he loved.

Severus then softens his looks before he spoke again. "Draco. This just proves my point. You're not ready for such a huge step."

"Yes I am." Draco said as he started to get upset. They have had this conversation hundreds of times before.

Severus just shook his head at this. "Look, it's late. Go back to your dorm and get some sleep. After class will talk more."

Severus could do nothing but listen to the man. Besides, when he had added Severus's hair the potion blew up. It was ruined along with his proof that he was ready now for the next step.

As Draco laid in his bed, he tries to come up with another way that he was ready for the next step. He was after all a healthy teenage boy. And like most boys, his age all he thought about was sex.

The last week of school passed rather quickly for him. He wakes excited to be going home for his last summer before he was of freeman from school. Once he graduated then him and Severus could be in and open relationship. They what no longer have to hide their love for each other from everyone.

Not even his parents, Lucius and Narcissa, knew about him and Severus. Draco wasn't sure how they would take the news. After all, they wanted him to marry a pureblood witch. Two things that Severus was not. Draco wasn't even sure how or when to tell his parents about the two of them.

It all came out on Draco's birthday. July 5th.

Draco had woken up that day not feeling well. He didn't have any symptoms of any known illnesses. He just felt off. He didn't feel like his normal self. He could tell something was wrong with himself.

It was noon, lunchtime, when Draco had asked his mother to run a scan to see what might be wrong with him. Being a mother, she knew the very basic medical stuff like most mom knew.

When he saw her run the scan twice he started to get scared. "Mom?" he called softly, fear in his voice. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't…" she trailed off before she looked off to her right as she saw Lucius and Severus walking in. Draco could tell that his mother was stunned at the readings from her scan.

"Mother what is wrong with me?" Draco asked again. He was starting to get very worried and scared.

"You're healthy, Draco. But you're pregnant." Narcissa answered her son. This put the room into a stunned silence. Draco looked down at his body before laying his hand over where the baby was.

"Who's?" Lucius asked breaking the silence.

"Mine." Severus said coming to stand by his young lover.

"You touched my son? Your godson?" Lucius growled out. His knuckles on his right hand were turning white from the tight hold he had on his cane. The same cane that was used to hold his wand. "How long?" He then demanded to know.

Draco could tell that his father was barely holding in his anger. Barely holding in the rage and the urge to hex Severus.

"Going on nearly 2 years now." Draco answered his father.

Draco watched as the rage ramped up and Lucius's eyes. His steely gray eyes were locked onto Severus as he took a step forward.

"You've been sleeping with my son for almost 2 years?" Lucius growled out. The need to hex Severus was thick in the air. They all could tell that Lucius was moments away from casting the Cruciatus Curse on Severus.

Narcissa had fallen into the nearest chair as her hands flew to her mouth. She had held back a gasp and a sob at hearing all of this. In her eyes, her baby boy had been taken advantage of by Severus.

"No." Draco said stop in his father from hurting his love. All eyes were on him now.

"I and Severus have been together going on two years. But we have not been physical with each other." Draco explained.

"Then how did you end up pregnant?" Narcissa asked.

Draco did not say anything at first. However, after a look from Severus, Draco spilled everything. He told them about the potion him why. The last part was embarrassing to say the least. After all no child, no matter how old, would want to tell its parents about their sex life. Or lack thereof in Draco's case.

"As Draco stated I would not let our relationship get physical. I told him that he was too young and not mature enough for such a huge step in our relationship. So he thought that if he got himself pregnant with my child I would change my mind." Severus added when Draco stopped talking. "All this stunt did was proving my point. That Draco is not mature enough to make our relationship a physical one." Severus said looking at his young blonde hair lover.

Draco just glared back at Severus. His plan was backfiring and he did not like it.

"Okay now that we know how Draco got pregnant. We need to figure out the next question. What are you going to do about it?" Narcissa asked.

"We are going to keep it." Severus said looking at Narcissa. "We'll figure out what to do after the baby is born at a later date." Severus said knowing that at some point he would have to talk to the headmaster about this mess. Something he was not looking forward to.

Lucius gave a nod to this. Draco could tell that his father was calming down. He was still upset but at least he wasn't close to torturing then killing his lover.

"Fine. For now, we will tell no one about this. We will go forward with Draco's party tonight. However, if I find out any of this was a lie. I won't even think twice to use the Cruciatus curse on you my dear old friend." Lucius said, threatening Snape.

Snape just glared right back. But said nothing. He knew how much family meant to Lucius and how far he would go to protect them.

The four of them did go on with their lives. Draco was taken care of and so was the baby growing inside of him. His mother and father made sure that he saw only the best healers that money could buy and could keep this a secret.

As the days went by Draco and Severus did start to closer and closer to each other. No. They never took it to a physical level. Severus still did not think that Draco raised ready for that. No matter what Draco did or how hard he tried to can vent Severus. They never made it to that level.

It wasn't until the day of Harry Potter's birthday July 31 that the two of them even remembered him. That the two of them remembered that Potter had also been covered in the potion when it had exploded. The two of them also realized that if Draco was now pregnant with Severus's child then there was a high possibility that Harry was to.

After talking to Lucius and Narcissa it was decided to talk to Dumbledore about this. They knew they would have to talk about him soon just didn't think it would be this soon.

Later that same day, around lunchtime the Malfoys and Severus showed up in the headmaster's office. And after explaining what had happened at the end of the school year and that the fact that the Malfoy heir was now carrying Severus child. They explained to him that Harry might be in the same position as Draco.

"Harry does spend part of his summer with the Weasleys. He should be there by now. It would probably best if we all went and told him what had happened." Dumbledore said before he got up and fire called the Weasleys.

Before anyone knew what was going on the Malfoys were standing in the living room at the Burrow. When Potter came into the room, Draco noticed how bad Potter looked. Draco realized that while he was having an easy time with his pregnancy Potter was not. If Potter was indeed pregnant as they thought.

"Harry there is a few things we need to talk about." Dumbledore said bringing Draco back to the matter at hand.

"I think I know what this is all about." Potter said as he turned his green eyes to Draco and glared at him.

A/N Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Real life got in the way with taking my youngest to the Dr. and the eye Dr. and having to get a couple of computers fixed plus working. I just didn't find the time. I hope you all like this one. And please send in those reviews.

Puffin


	3. Chapter 3

Poison Catastrophe

Chapter 3

Severus Snape stood there as you watch Potter narrowed his killing curse eyes at Draco. "This has to do with potion exploded close to the end of the school. Doesn't it?" Potter hissed out at Draco. "And because of that potion I'm now pregnant."

Severus turned his onyx eyes to where Molly stood a few feet away from Potter. He watched as her mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. "Pregnant?" She asked as Potter gave a nod.

"Yes, and if my assumptions are correct then Malfoy is pregnant just like I. He's pregnant because of the potion that exploded over both of us. He would also know who the father is." Potter said, as he never took his green eyes off Draco.

Severus then turned to watch Draco as he never let his mask of indifference fall from his face as he gave two nods of his head. These two nods indicated that Potter was right.

"Before anyone says anything else. Harry will you please let Lady Malfoy run a diagnostic spell to check that you are indeed pregnant?" Dumbledore asked as Harry gave a nod.

Lady Malfoy then move forward as she pulled her wanted from her purse. She stood in front of Potter and ran the spell that Dumbledore said. "Potter was telling the truth. He is indeed pregnant." Narcissa said as she turned and looked back at the other four.

"Then maybe we should move this into to the kitchen." Dumbledore said at seeing the five other children in the room.

Severus said in the Weasley's kitchen along with the other seven. Severus noticed that the two families sat on opposite sides of the table like they would at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table while the Slytherin's a.k.a. the Malfoy's sat on Dumbledore's left side. The Weasley's a.k.a. the Gryffindor's set on Dumbledore's right side.

On the Malfoy's side went Lucius, Narcissa, Draco then Severus.

On the Weasley sighed. It went Arthur, Molly then Harry.

"Now that we know for sure that Harry is pregnant we need to figure out what work I do about babies." Dumbledore said once Molly was done serving tea and refreshments.

"I have one question." Potter said as he turned his green eyes to Draco that were full of curiosity. "Who's the father?"

Severus happened to watch Draco, for moments. He could tell that Draco didn't want to say anything. After all, once the Weasley's and Harry realized whom the father is it when take very long to connect the dots and realize that him and the young Malfoy heir were in a relationship. Therefore, when Draco looked like he wasn't going to say anything. Severus spoke up. "I am." Severus said with such authority that it left no room for arguments.

Potter sat there for moments as Severus could tell that he was putting two and two together and coming up with four. Well, more like 3 ½. He had put together that the two of them work together. However, he couldn't figure out why Draco would rue a fertility potion. But before Harry could say anything Dumbledore went on.

"Now that all the facts around the way I have one question for both Harry and Draco. Are you two going to keep the babies?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm keeping it." Both Potter and Draco said at the same time. This caused the two young men to glare at each other.

"Well, now that that's settled we need to figure out what to do once school starts. And I can only see one opportunity." Dumbledore said with a smile as his eyes started to twinkle. "Once the school year starts then young Harry and Draco will have to move it with you Severus"

"WHAT?" Draco, Potter and Severus yelled as all three of them stood up.

"No Albus. I will not let Potter live with me." Severus growled out.

"Like I would ever want to live with you. Amanda has made the last seven years of my life a living hell. The only other person I despise more than you is Voldermort." Potter growled back at the potion master.

"Harry!" Mollie exclaimed. Everyone was shocked at the way. Potter just reacted.

Potter said nothing else as he kept his narrowed eyes glared on Severus. Severus didn't bat an eye, as he just seemed to sneer right back at Potter.

Dumbledore just let out a sigh. "Might be best if you three sit down and calm down. Stress is not good for the babies."

Once the three were sitting down again, Draco spoke up. "Why does Potter have to live with us?" He asked.

"Why are you okay living with Snape?" Potter asked. Severus already knew that Potter had figured out the two of them were together. He also knew that Molly and Arthur had figured this out as well. Just by looking into Potter's killing curse green eyes Severus knew he was up to something.

"We are lovers." Draco blurted out to Potter. Severus had to hold back a groan at this. There were times when Draco seems to have a hard time with keeping his mouth shut.

"Lovers? Well that explains a lot." Potter said as he leaned back in his chair with a smirk playing on his lips.

Draco's eyes narrowed as he grabbed the table and looked like he was going to jump over it to get up Potter. Severus laid a hand on the blonde shoulder to keep them in his seat. "Calm down Draco being this upset is not good for the baby."

"When I said that explains a lot it does. It explains how you are making such excellent grades in his class. And it also explains why you are never in trouble. After all, a professor would never long or give detention to their little fuck toy." Potter said as his smirk grew even more.

Everyone in the room sat there shocked at what Potter had just said. Everyone but Draco. Severus could tell that Draco was beyond upset.

In a matter of a few seconds both 17-year-old for standing with their wands drawn at each other. Draco had his out because of what Potter just said him Potter had his out because Draco did.

"We are not sleeping with each other. That's why I brewed the fertility potion." Draco said with a sneer on his face.

Severus could tell that the final piece of the puzzle I finally clicked for Potter. "You mean I'm carrying that bastard's child because he wouldn't give it up?" Potter growled out at the Malfoy heir.

They could all feel Harry's magic crackling just under the surface. They felt just the small portion of the power that Potter command. Severus finally understood why the Dark Lord feared this child.

Severus also saw that Draco was petrified with fear.

"You childish dick! You are so used to getting your way that when you don't you throw a temper tantrum. But this time I got pulled into it!" Potter went on as his magic started to grow even more.

Severus like everyone else in the room knew that Potter needed to calm down. If not, the young man might do something he would regret. That Potter might hurt Draco. True he may not regret hurting Draco but he would feel guilty if the unborn child that Draco carried was hurt.

"Potter you need to calm down and put your wand down." Severus said as he kept his voice calm and neutral. He then raised an eyebrow when Potter turned his wand on him.

"No I will not calm down. I'm knocked up with your child because you would just fuck him." Potter growled out.

Severus just growled right back at him. "Watch what you're saying Potter."

"Or what?" Potter challenged Severus was itching to pull his own wand out on the damn brat. He was itching to put Potter in his place.

"If you don't calm down you might hurt your baby." Molly said softly. Severus watched as Potter slowly lowered his wand and sat back down. Once he was sitting, Draco put his away and sat down as well.

"Now that everyone is sitting we need to really talk about the near future." Dumbledore said as all eyes turned on him. "I still think three of you should live together the school year." Dumbledore said as he held up his hand when he saw there was going to be even more protest.

"You three are going to be a family. And I'm sure that you Draco and Harry are going to want the other father in the child's life." Dumbledore explained himself.

"This is true Sir but I just don't see why have to live with them." Potter stated.

"Having a child is a lot of responsibility and hard work. It's not something to be taken on lightly and you're going to need all the help you can get." Narcissa had spoken up.

"So you're saying my best option is to move you with your son and his lover?" Potter had asked with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry lady Malfoy. But I cannot do it." Potter said.

"Can't or won't?" Narcissa asked back.

"Both." Potter said before he stood up and left the kitchen.

Severus watched Potter leave before looking back at everyone else in the kitchen. "I'm sure Potter can get plenty of help, without moving in with us." Severus stated.

You don't know Harry like we do." Authors said to Severus. Harry hates his fame and all the attention he gets with it. Besides he would use his fame like that."

"But I have a more pressing question for you Severus. You heard Harry say that he was going to keep the baby. Do you really want him to keep it?" Molly asked.

"Of course I do. How could you even ask that me?" Severus answered. He was shocked that Molly had asked him a question like that.

Molly gave a nod to this as she sipped her tea before she then asked her next question. "Are you going to be in the child's life?" Molly then asked, as she never took her eyes off Severus.

Severus narrowed his eyes at the question and the woman that asked it. "If I wanted to be in the child's life do you think Potter would even let me?" He questioned back. "The boy hates me and anything to do with me. I am shocked. He's even willing to carry my child to full term."

"Harry would never kill an innocent baby just because of who the father is. If you really believe he would then you don't know anything about him." Molly said as she took another sip of her tea.

"Why would we want to know anything about Potter?" Draco then asked.

Because it will make everything easier. Harry is going to want the children to be in each other's lives. He's going to want his child to know Severus as his father and you as an uncle. Harry will want his child to have the life he never had. The life you two know nothing about." Molly said, answering Draco.

Severus watched as his young lover sat there thinking over everything that was told. He watched as Draco realized he really didn't know anything about Potter. That everything he thought he knew about Potter might have been a lie.

Severus then looked over to where Lucius was sitting. Lucius had been quite during all of this not making one sound. This was very out of character for his dear old friend. But as Severus sat there watching Lucius he could tell that he was up to something. He knew it was something that he wasn't going to like and it had something to do with Potter in a child he was caring.

A/N There is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait and I hope you all liked it. I am working on the next chapter but I don't know when I will get it out. Please send in those reviews.

puffin


	4. Chapter 4

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 4

Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He saw the others a new they heard everything that went on in the kitchen. He said nothing to them as he headed upstairs to Ron's room. He knew the others would follow and ask their own questions.

Harry sat on the bed that he had been given for his visit. The twins sat on either side of him something he was grateful for. If they had not then Ginny would have tried to sit next to him and he was sick of the way she was clinging to him.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat on Ron's bed. Harry didn't miss the anger that flashed Ginny's eyes at the twins. The twins just grinned at her.

"Is it true are you really caring Snape's child?" Ginny asked. She had been in the one to break the silence that was in the room.

"Yes." Was Harry's simple answer.

"What he going to do?" Hermione then asked.

"Keep it." Harry said looking at her. He figured they had heard him and Malfoy say at least that much.

"We heard. I me what are you going to do once the baby is born? Lady Malfoy is right." Hermione said before glaring at Ron for making a rude comment he made about a Malfoy be and write about anything.

"That I'm not sure. Dumbledore wants me to move it was Snape and Malfoy. He said that way we can be a family and help each other out. I don't see then helping me." Harry said with a sigh as he leaned against Fred.

"We'll help." George said as his twin wrapped his arm around Harry and gave a nod.

"Thanks, guys. But you have to store a ride." Harry said looking at George.

"So we will take turns." Fred then said.

However, before Harry could respond Ginny spoke up. "I have a question. Why do you keep in Snape's child?"

"The child is mine. I just can't kill it." Harry said as he laid his hand over where the baby laid inside of him. It was almost a protective move at what Ginny just asked him.

"Well you can expect me to help you raise it will be get married." She stated.

Harry let out a sigh at this. "Ginny for the last time we are not getting married. I love you yes but only as a sister. Besides, I'm gay." He said. This had been a conversation that the two of them have had quite a few times.

When he saw her open her mouth he cut her off. "It's not simply something I'm going through or need to get out of my system. I am gay always have been and always will be. Just get rid of any ideas of us being together, in any form or fashion. There has never been nor will there ever be an us." Harry said as he stayed in Fred's arms. He had always felt comfortable with the twins.

Ginny just glared at him as she crossed her arms. She wasn't going to give up on having Harry all to herself. She just thought the baby as another obstacle between her and her goal.

Harry then saw the disgust and anger and Ron's eyes. Harry being gay had put a wedge between him and Ron. A wedge that was growing bigger and bigger with each passing day. Harry knew that before long him and Ron would not be friends anymore and there was nothing he could do about it. Harry just couldn't stop being gay. If their friendship was to last then Ron would have to be the one to fixed it not Harry.

"What I agree with Ginny. You should get rid of that bastard's child." Ron said with a nod.

Harry's own eyes narrowed at what Ron just said. As far as Harry was now concerned their friendship was over.

"I can't believe you." Hermione then exclaimed. One can hear the shock and disbelief in her voice. Harry was glad he still at least had Hermione and the twins as his friends.

"Harry needs our support and you tell him to get rid of the child. To kill an innocent unborn baby." Hermione asked with a glare. "You would be saying that if it was anyone else's child."

Ron didn't say anything to this. Everyone in the room knew this to be true.

"Are you really going to move in with Snape and Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore wants me to." Harry said as he closed his eyes. He was starting to feel sleepy. "But I don't want to." He said with a yawn.

"How about you go to sleep." France said as he and George moved from the bed.

Carriages gave a nod as he lay down on the bed. He was drained from the ordeal of this date.

When Harry woke up again he could tell was much later in the day. Once he made it down to the main part of the house. He could tell that Dumbledore, Snape and the Malfoys had left. Something he was grateful for.

Harry then heard voices coming from the kitchen. Sticking to the shadows, as the sun was starting to set, Harry listening to what was being said. After only a few words, he could tell that it was about him and his unborn child.

It would seem that Molly was agreeing with her youngest son and only daughter. While Arthur was siding with Hermione and the twins.

"He's too young to be having a baby. Besides, it wasn't even his choice. If he doesn't want to abort that he should give it to Severus or put the child up for adoption." Harry heard Molly say.

Harry's eyes had gone wide at this. He couldn't believe the woman he loved as a mother would say such things.

"Molly you were defending Harry earlier to the Malfoy and Severus that he could never do anything to harm the baby. Now you're saying he should. What changed?" Author asked. Harry wanted to know as well.

"Just because he couldn't does not mean that he should not." Was all that Molly said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Came Hermione's voice. "Anyways you should be supportive of him and his decision."

"No, we should be showing him the error of his ways and help him make better decisions." Ginny then said.

"As long as these decisions are the ones that end up with you being married to Harry." Came George's voice. At least Harry thought it was George he was there 100% sure about that.

"Not necessarily." Ginny said at first. "But if he realizes that he loves me I won't turn him down." Harry knew that without looking, Ginny would be smiling with a far-off look in her eyes. Thinking about what it would be like to be married to him. While that might be a dream come true for Ginny it would be a nightmare for Harry.

Harry shook his head as the arguments went back and forth. Neither side giving up their point of view.

Harry leaned against the wall before sliding to the ground. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them before leaving for him placing his chin on his knees. It didn't register to him that in a few short months he would be too big to do this. As it was, he shouldn't be doing that now that Harry wasn't thinking about that.

Harry was thinking that because of one immature Slytherin his life was no longer his. He now had another person to think up. He now had a child to raise.

Not only that but Voldermort was still out there. Harry still had a dark Lord to stop an award to end.

Now that Harry thought about him. He realized that Voldermort had been quiet. Too quiet in Harry's opinion. He feared that the dark Lord was up to something, and that by the time they realized it, it too late.

Harry didn't think about that too long as the last of the days light vanished and the stars came out. Slowly the moon started to rise in the sky. The moon was full and bright as it hung in the sky.

Seeing the full moon made Harry think of Remus. He wondered where the werewolf was, what he was doing and if he was okay.

Harry knew that he needed to tell Remus about the baby and would have to soon. As he thought about him. Harry had a feeling that the werewolf would be very understanding and stand behind him. That brought a smile to Harry's face.

Harry could wait until he got to talk to Remus and see his face when he told him. With that in mind, he got up and went upstairs. He had a letter to write and Hedwig had a flight to make.

A/N There is the next chapter. I didn't realize that I had titled this story wrong. As you can see, I fixed that. I hope you all like this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter out before the end of next week. Please send in those reviews.

puffin


	5. Chapter 5

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 5

It was two weeks before the start of the new school year. This putting both seventeen-year-old boys at about four months into their pregnancies.

After that day, Harry hadn't seen the Malfoys or Snape. Something he was happy about. Harry knew if he had to see them something soon something terrible would have happened.

Right now Harry was sitting outside under a tree when he heard someone call his name. Looking over to his left, he saw it was Remus walking towards him. With a smiling blossoming on his lips, he stood up and ran over to the other man. "Remus!"

"Hello cub." Remus said as he hugged the seventeen-year-old man back. "How are you doing?" He asked when they step back from each other. He then raised an eyebrow at how big Harry was and he could smell that something was off.

"I'm doing fine but have something to deal you." Harry said as he started to get nervous. He was now starting to fear that Remus would turn out like Molly, Ron and Ginny. That he would be upset with him and want Harry to kill the child.

"I can see. Should we go inside and talk about it?" Remus asked.

"I would rather stay out here. Its lunch time and the smell makes me ill." Harry explained before leading Remus over to the tree he was sitting under.

Once the two were sitting income will Harry told the werewolf everything. He even told who the father was and why Malfoy did it.

Once Harry got done Remus was quiet for a few moments. "Just like James. You don't have to go and try to find trouble it finds you. That also explains why you smell so different. I can smell the child."

Harry just smiled as he laid a hand on his stomach. He then looked up at the older man. "I don't know what to do once the school year starts. Dumbledore wants me to move in with Snape and Malfoy. If I do that it's going to be hell. However, I can't stay in Gryffindor tower either. Going up and down the stairs is going to start getting harder and harder as my pregnancy progresses. Also the others in the tower won't be as understanding as Hermione has been. Plus once the baby is born I can't keep it in the tower. It would be unfair to the others." Harry explained his situation to the werewolf.

"You can live with me." Remus said as Harry gave him a confused look. "Well, more like I could live with you. Hogwarts has rooms for families that have been used in the past. I'm sure I can talk Albus into getting us one of these rooms to use. I can be there to watch your child while you're in classes." Remus said with a smile.

"Do you think you will let you?" Harry asked, sounding hopeful.

"Don't see why not. I suspect that the only reason he wants you to move in with them is so you would have some help." Remus said still smiling.

Harry gave a nod before he thought of something. "You seem to be okay with the fact that Snape's child." Harry stated as he watched the older man.

Remus let out a sigh at this statement. "I'm not thrilled by that fact. But nothing can be done about it."

Harry smiled at the werewolf. "If Sirius was still around he would have gone nuts over that one little detail." Harry said before blinking as a smile fell from his face.

The Raven-haired young man saw the pain the other man was still feeling. It flickered through Remus' eyes fast but not fast enough. Harry also the smile slip from Remus' face before was forced back on.

Harry himself felt the pain returns at the mention of his beloved but father's name. However, like with all types of pain it had told some with time. Harry knew the pain would never be gone but was getting better. He just hopes the same was true with Remus.

Harry shook his head as he smiled again. "So what have you been up to?" Harry then asked as a way to move the conversation onto something different. Something happier to talk about.

Remus smiled back at the young man as he sat there telling him where he was what he had been up to.

The two stayed out there talking well into the evening. The sun had set with the moon and stars out before they made any move to go back inside.

When they had gone back inside Harry was glad to see dinner was over. True he was hungry more like starving since he missed lunch but the smell of food was sitting him running. The young man could wait until the morning sickness part of pregnancy was over.

The last week and a half of summer vacation with by in a blur. During that time, Remus made multiple trips to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. The werewolf was trying to talk the age wizard into letting him and Harry have their own room. The Lycan just couldn't understand why the old man was so persistent on having Harry live with to Slytherins. It just didn't make any sense to the werewolf.

The day before school was due to start Remus finally had some good news for Harry.

Ramsey found Harry sitting under what they had done their tree. Harry was sitting there with his head resting against the tree both hands resting on his slightly larger than normal baby bump. His legs were stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankles. Harry's eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep. "Got some good news for you, cub." Remus said when he saw Harry opened his eyes.

"What? Dumbledore letting us move in together?" Harry asked as he sat up straighter. Hope shining in his green eyes and could be heard clearly in his voice.

"Yes but there is a condition." Remus said as he sat next to his cub.

"Anything." Harry said truly happy. He had not felt this happy in a long time.

Life at the Burrow was different and difficult for the pregnant man. Half the house was on his side what the other half one him to get rid of his child. It was starting to get to him and was starting to depress him.

"Well Albus wants you to be close to Severus." Remus started to say as he saw Harry's eyes narrowed. He hurried to finish hoping to calm the boy back down. "You don't have to live with them, but you have to be close by." Remus said as he saw the defeated look in Harry's eyes.

"So will be in the dungeons then. Close to their quarters." Harry said with a sigh as Remus gave a nod to this. "It's still better than living with those snakes." Harry said, leaning against the tree once again.

The next morning brought the normal hustle and bustle that every September 1 brought to the Weasley family. It would seem that no matter how early they got they were always rushing to make sure everyone was up, feed, packed and out the door on time.

Therefore, it was no surprise that by the time Harry got on the train in into a compartment he was beyond tired. As soon as the train pulled out of the station, Harry closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Harry let out a groan when he was woken up. "Hermione? What's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and tries to fully wake up.

"Nothing's wrong. But we are almost there a you need to get ready." Hermione said smiling at him.

Harry smiled back as he then blinked when he noticed that Luna and Neville were there as well, but no Ron or Ginny. Harry didn't say anything but he did feel hurt by this. Harry just watched as the girls leave so he and Neville could get dressed.

"Wow, you really are pregnant." Harry heard his friend say. Harry blinked as he looked at Neville then down at his stomach. "Who told you?" Harry then asked as he pulled his school shirt on over his stomach very quickly.

"Hermione. She told Luna and me everything. I just want you to know that me and Luna are behind you." Neville said, giving Harry a smile.

"Thanks Neville. I could use all the friends right now." Harry said as they finished getting dressed.

"Look Harry I'm sure you've heard this before and but this isn't your fault. You didn't ask to be pregnant and you did nothing to cause it to happen. But I believe it what you're doing is the right thing." Neville said.

The girls returning cut anything Harry was going to say. Before them talked until the train pulled into the station and they got off. Harry saw Ronnie Ginny talking to a few the other Gryffindors and the looks he was getting from the others made him grateful that he would not be living with them in the tower.

Once he made it to the Great Hall, he sat down close to the end of the table. Hermione sat on one side of him while Neville sat on the other side. Luna had gone to her house table.

Harry looked over to the staff table Tuesday Severus glaring at him as Harry looked away. It really didn't know why that man was so pissed off him. He was keep the child he could see the baby whenever you want plus he wasn't living with them. What more could a man want from him?

Harry then looked over at the Slytherin table. Harry rolled his emerald green eyes at what he saw. Malfoy wasn't hiding the fact that he was pregnant but flaunted around. The female snakes were cooing in on over him and Malfoy was drinking it up.

Harry just shook his head at this. He could tell it was going to be a long year .He was just glad that Dumbledore said nothing about him and Malfoy be a pregnant or who the father was. Harry did know people were going to ask and the truth would come out. It was something he was dreading.

He was also dreading when that bug Rita Skeeter found out. He could only imagine what she would write and what kind of headline she would come up with.

Was the feast was over Harry got up with everyone else but walked out the doors. He stopped right outside of them realizing he didn't know where his new rooms were.

"Follow me Potter." Harry heard from beside him. He looked over to see Snape standing there. Saying nothing Harry followed behind him. Ten minutes later Harry saw Remus standing outside what looked like a plain wall with the tapestry in front of it.

The background of the tapestry showed a clear blue sky with only a few clouds that were drifting by. There was a green hill in the distance on the left side with the tree on it. The tree was in full bloom with dark green leaves. On the right side was what looked like a forest. The trees were all done in very dark green colors while the ones that were further still wait looked black. The filled in the center was a lush green color with wildflowers of different colors throughout it.

There was also very beautiful young lady on the tapestry. She was wearing a very plain but beautiful white emperor waist dress. Her hair was blonde that was done and long soft curls that cascaded down her back. On top of her head she wore we of multicolored wildflowers. Her eyes were very soft baby blue in color.

Wrapped around her arm going up data crossed her shoulder was a white ball python. The young lady's left hand was petting the snake's head. That was resting on her left shoulder until Harry showed up.

Harry watched the snake before him but didn't say anything. Before he could say anything, he heard the lady in the tapestry speak. "A snake in lion's skin."

"How did you know?" Harry asked. Both he and Remus stunned at what she had just said. Harry already telling the werewolf about how the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. Luckily, Snape and Malfoy were in their rooms.

"We portraits talk and nothing stays a secret for long." Was all she said with a sweet smile. "By the way, my name is Bella."

"My name's Harry and this is Remus." Harry said, smiling back.

"Pleasure to meet you both. Now may please have the password?" The lady in the tapestry, Bella, asked.

Harry blinked and then looked at Remus. No one had told him the password to their new rooms.

"Lemon Custard." Remus said with a smile at Harry's confused look. "Albus picked it out. We can change it later if you want." He said before they both walk into the rooms.

A/N There is the next chapter. I hope you all liked it and I should have the next chapter out before the weekend. Assuming real life doesn't get in the way.

puffin


	6. Chapter 6

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 6

It was now two weeks into the new school year. The whole school knew about Draco and Harry. They knew that both teen boys were pregnant and that the children they were carrying were Severus.

While Harry had tried to hide it, Draco was flaunting it. Draco loved the attention he was getting because of it.

Draco was also happy that he now had a reason to live his older lover. True he had been upset when he thought that Potter would have to live with them. He was happy that idea had be veto by all parties. Instead, the Gryffindor was living next to them. That was a lot better than him living with them.

The only down side was that Draco had to drop Severus' class. He had to drop potions for two reasons. The first reason was that they were a couple, a reason only very few knew about.

The second reason was that he was pregnant. Severus didn't want Draco around the fumes that could be harmful to the unborn child. Also didn't want to take the change that an exploding potion could hit him.

While Draco had been excused from class from the start of the school year, Potter had not been. Something that Lupin had fought hard on.

When Draco found that Potter would be excused from potions as well, he was pissed.

"So Potter's getting his way again?" Draco asked while sitting next to his lover.

It was later the same evening in which it was decided that Potter would be excused from potion and would be tutored like Draco was being. No, Draco and Potter would not have the same teacher, something Draco was grateful for.

Dinner had been over for about an hour now and Draco was sitting on the couch next to Severus. The two were sitting in front of a fire. It might be the end of summer but the dungeons were always the coldest part of the castle.

"I don't understand why you are so upset over this? Potter is no longer our problem. He'll be out of my class as of today and you don't share any other classes with him." Severus said watching the young Slytherin.

"I know. However, he always gets everything he wants. Everyone bends over backwards to kiss his ass." Draco said as he crossed his arms glaring at the fire.

Draco was really pissed about this. To him Potter always did get his way and beating him at everything.

In their first year, Draco wanted to bring his broom but was not allowed. Nor was he allowed to try out for his house team.

Potter not only got on his house team but got the top of line broom for that year. A Nimbus 2000.

Draco had to wait until the following year to on his house's team. He even got to have his own broom, a Nimbus 2001. However, even with a better broom Potter was still able to beat him at every Quidditch game they played in.

Then in their third year, Potter got the best broom to date. A Firebolt.

Then in their fourth year was the year that the school hosted the TriWizard Tournament. When Potter's name came out of the cup, Draco had been pissed. But when all was said and done with, he was glad it was Potter and not him. Draco wasn't sure how he would have handled it if he had to face the Dark Lord then.

Now they were in their seventh year and Potter had gotten the werewolf not only back onto school grounds but back in the castle. Potter was stating that he would need the damned wolf's help while pregnant and after the birth. Like he would need the wolf here when he got over half the school that would help whenever he would need it.

Severus didn't say anything while Draco was pouting, something that Draco said he didn't do. After all Malfoys don't pout. Shaking his head Draco looked up at his lover.

It was then that Draco really did realize how he had been acting. He had been acting like a spoiled child. Throwing a fit over Potter of all people.

This realization made him scared that Severus may leave him one day. After all no one would want to be with a child. He needed to act more mature.

Being mature had been the reason behind Draco wanting to be pregnant. To prove to his lover how mature he was.

Letting out a sigh Draco spoke. "Look Severus I'm sorry for the way I have been acting. I have been acting like a child throwing a fit.

I just don't understand why Potter needs the wolf here. Over half the school is willing to help him out." Draco stated hoping he sounding more mature then he had been acting lately.

Draco saw the way Severus raised an eyebrow at him before finally speaking. "Draco there is no reason for the way you have been acting. Potter is none of our concern. The child he is carrying maybe but not him."

Draco gave a nod to this as he snuggled closed to Severus before he sat up again. "Severus, how do you really feel about all this? I know you were upset when you found out what I had done and said you would be there for me and the baby. But you never said how you truly feel about his." Draco asked.

Draco watched as Severus seemed to think about this before answering. Instead of saying anything, he asked Draco how he felt.

"Excited." Draco said with a smile as he laid a hand on his stomach. Being four months means that he has a small stomach. He knew that as time went on he would get bigger and he was looking forward to it.

"I can't wait until I can feel the baby move and kick. I have heard it's a wonderful feeling." Draco said as he truly said how he felt.

Draco was excited about all this. Happy to have something that was part him and part Severus. Something that couldn't be taken away from him.

They were going to have a baby that they would raise together. They would be a family in five short months and Draco couldn't help the smile that form on his lips every time he thought about it.

Draco still thought that having a baby wouldn't change his life that much. No matter what Severus or anyone said, he just didn't think it was that big of a deal.

It was now some hours later. Draco was laying in bed next to Severus. He was still thinking of the baby but how it came to be. He was also forced to think about Potter and the child he was now carrying.

He had never wanted to mix Potter into all this. He hadn't meant for Potter to become pregnant with Severus' child.

Draco knew it was his fault. Draco should have used another classroom or waited a day when he realized that Potter was in detention.

But that was all in the past now. There was nothing he could do to fix it. As he closed his eyes, he had a feeling his life was going to change. And not because of the child he was carrying. No something was telling him that Potter and the child he was carrying were going to become an important part of his life, even if he didn't want them to be.

A/N Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Real life got in the way more than once when I tried to write and post it. I am working on the next chapter and hopefully have it out sooner than this one came out.

puffin


	7. Chapter 7

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 7

Severus let a growl. He was on his way to the headmaster's office. Severus knew this had to be about Potter. It would seem like no matter what Potter would always be part of his life. A fact that he hated very much.

Once in the office Severus knew he had been right. Lupin was there talking to Albus.

Seeing Severus, the two stop while Albus offered him a seat. Once he was seated and denied the offer of tea and lemon drops, he demanded to know what was going on. Why he had been called here.

"Remus brought up a good point about young Mr. Potter. He will need to drop potions until after he gives birth." Albus said getting right to the point.

"Fine." Severus said. The man could see that he shocked these two with agreeing with them so fast. What he said next shocked them even more.

"But he won't be allowed back in once the child is born." He stated.

"What? Why not?" Lupin demanded to know. One could tell he was upset by this.

"Because he'll be too far behind the others. I will not reteach him anything he will miss. Of course we all know that if he does not pass my class then his dream of being an Auror goes out the door." Severus said answering the werewolf.

"You could tutor him while he's on leave." Lupin said as they all could see that he was trying to stay calm. To say those two did not get along was a huge understatement.

"Can't." was all Severus said to him.

"Can't or won't?" Lupin asked.

"Both. I don't have time to spend on him and I just won't." Severus said as he lean back in his chair.

Lupin let out a growl at this. Albus did try to calm the man down but it didn't seem to be working.

"You won't even try to help my godson?" Lupin asked with another growl.

Severus watched as Lupin's normally green eyes flashed amber. It was an indicator that the wolf was trying to come out. Severus knew that if that happen he would be in deep shit.

"Your hate for James runs so deep that you're willing to hurt Harry and any dreams he might have?" Lupin asked with a shake of his head.

"You always called James a bastard but you might want to take look in the mirror, Snape you might not like what you see." Lupin said.

Severus narrowed his eyes a bit more at this. He looked ready to kill Lupin for what he just said. He was nothing like James was. "I won't baby, coddle or spoil Potter like everyone had his whole life."

"If you knew anything about Harry you would know he's not spoil. Unlike Draco is." Lupin snapped back.

Severus couldn't say anything against that last part because it was true. The damned werewolf was right about Draco being spoiled. However, what the wolf said next went too far. "What did you just say?" Severus asked throw-clenched teeth.

"I said if you just fucked you toy instead of playing with him none of this would have happened." Lupin repeated himself. Granted this was something he normally wouldn't say but one could tell he was beyond upset at this point in time.

This caused Severus to jump up and point his wand at the man. Lupin for his part just got into a defensive stand. He would let he wolf out if Severus attack him.

"Draco is not a toy!" Severus yelled at him.

"And Harry is not spoiled!" Lupin yelled right back at him.

"Gentlemen!" Albus yelled causing both of them to look at him. They could see he was not happy with either one of them. And they could feel his magic in the air. He might be an old man but he was still very powerful. "If you would both reframe from talking about Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter in such ways."

Neither man wanted to back down but one look from the headmaster had them doing so.

"Now if you would both take your seats and we will get back to what we were talking about." He said with a smile back on his face.

"No need Albus. I said what I'm going to say." Severus said as he turned and stormed out of the room. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Later that night he was shocked by how Draco was acting. He was acting like Lupin said he was. A spoil brat.

Severus didn't say much while Draco was ranting and raving. Just didn't understand why Draco was so upset.

Severus was then shocked by the question Draco asked him. "How do you feel about all this?" He tries to cover his shock by asking Draco the same question.

So while Draco went off on how he felt and what he thought it was going to be like Severus sat there thinking.

How did he feel about having a baby?

At first, he was shocked. Shocked at how it had happen. He was going to be a dad. Twice.

Once the shocked wear off he was angry. Angry at what Draco did. Angry at how Draco did it. The boy stole his D.N.A. to this.

Now that he had a chance to think it about it he was kind of excite. Happy even. About both children.

Now don't get him wrong he still couldn't stand Potter. However, the young man was carrying his child. Moreover, this child would be the only child Potter carried for him as far as Severus was concern.

Then there was the fact that the Dark Lord was still alive. Severus was sure that he knew about the children by now. He was also shocked that he hadn't been called by him over this to give a report. The only thing this meant was that someone else was reporting in. Someone was keeping Voldermort update on what was going on. He had an idea as who that might be. However, the questions were why and what. Why would he tell him? And what was he telling the Dark Lord? It was these thoughts that scared Severus.

He also didn't know what the Dark Lord would think about this. What he might demand of Severus when it came to his children. Well more like one child. Potter's child.

That was one the one he was truly fearful for. Now while his and Draco's child would be powerful in its own rights it would not be as powerful as his and Potter's child.

Severus knew that Voldermort would want that child. For what reasons Severus could not even begin to think of and did not wish to. So, because of this he would have to protect that child more than his other child.

Severus just hoped that when the time came he could protect the child. If not he knew that he would never be able to face Potter again. He didn't want to think what that young man might do if he lost the child. After all everyone knew how important family was to him.

As Severus went to bed that night with Draco, he tried to tell himself that everything would be fine. At least until the babies were born. But knowing Potter that was likely not to happen. After all where ever that brat went trouble seem to find him.

A/n There is the next chapter. Sorry it is taken me so long to get each chapter out. Real life keeps getting it the way of posting each chapter. I will try to get the next one out sooner but I am making no promises. I hope to see you all with the next chapter.

puffin


	8. Chapter 8

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 8

It was now October. This putting both boys at five months pregnant so this meant that both boys were showering. But Harry's stomach was bigger than Draco's.

On top of that Remus seems to notice that Harry was getting more and more depressed as time passed on.

Worried about this Remus would try to talk to his cub. But Harry would say it's nothing or that he wasn't depressed.

Remus didn't buy that so he tries to talk to his friends. When he did he was in for a shocker. Ginny and Ron acted like they had no friendship with Harry.

"Ginny is upset that no matter what Harry won't date her. I know he had told her countless time that he is gay but Ginny won't listen.

Ron is disgusted by this fact and upset that he won't date Ginny as well. Ron thinks that if Harry would date Ginny he would realize that he's not gay or has a thing for his sister.

On top of that he is upset that Harry had to quit the team. He blames Harry leaving the team for the reason they've lost a few games this year." Hermione said with a sigh.

It was a Saturday afternoon and the two of them were walking the school grounds as they talked. Hermione was explaining Ron and Ginny and their attitudes towards Harry these days.

Remus gave a nod to this as he listen to the young witch. "That may explain part of his depression but not all. I mean I know I would upset and maybe even depressed if James and Sirius left me when they found out what I am." Remus said with a shake of his head. "But like I said that doesn't explain all of his depression."

"True and I wish I know what the other and bigger part is. But you'll just have to wait and let Harry come to you sir." Hermione said with another sigh.

"I know and your right. I just feel so useless not being able to help my cub out." The werewolf said as they started to head back inside.

It was now later that same day. Remus had just walked into the rooms the two them shared. He saw said teen asleep on the couch. Smiling at this Remus went for a blanket to cover Harry up with.

But just as he was covering him up the smile fell at what he saw. There were tear tracks running down the sides of Harry's face. Harry had fallen asleep crying.

Now while some people might overlook this and say it was hormones and being pregnant Remus was not one of them. He was the type to try and figure what was causing the tears.

Granted he wouldn't wake the teen up. He knew the boy would need all the sleep he could get when he could get it. After all he did have a child growing inside of him and was still going to school. On top of that he would have a tutor for after school hours for potions and he was still getting nightmares from Voldemort from time to time. Harry was still dealing with that monster. Remus was just glad that said monster was quiet at the moment. Glad and worry.

As far of the tutor went Remus was still looking for one. He just hoped he could find one before something happened to either Harry, the baby or both.

So when ever Harry could relax and get some sleep Remus let him. But he did wonder why Harry was crying. Remus decided to let said teen sleep and would ask him when he woke up. If he would talk to him that is.

When Harry did wake up it was close to dinner time. Remus knew that Harry would not want to go up to the Great Hall to eat so had a house elf bring them food.

Remus smiled at Harry as the two were sitting at the small dining room table they had as they started to eat their dinners. Remus was trying to figure out a way to get Harry to open up to him and tell him what was wrong.

Yes he knew he should wait like Hermione said but he was scared to wait. Scared that if he waited too long something would happen. So he decided to ask him.

"How was your nap?" Remus then asked after a few moment of quiet.

"Fine." Was all Harry would say as he ate some of his food.

Remus sat there as he noticed that while yes Harry was eating he wasn't eating enough.

Biting back the sigh that wanted to come out he ate a bit more of his food as he try to think of his next question. A question that Harry couldn't answer with one word like he was doing.

Not thinking of anything else Remus put his fork down as he looked at Harry.

"Cub I know something is bothering you. And before you say it nothing I saw the dried tears on your face while you were asleep. This tells me you cried yourself to sleep. So spill. What's wrong?"

Harry sat there eating a bit more before saying anything. "I can handle this by myself." Was all he said.

"Harry let me help you." Remus said. "Please." He added when it looked like Harry wouldn't say anything.

Harry sat there for another moment before he started to talk.

"I think I might be falling for someone. Well more than just one person but two people." Harry started with.

Remus sat there shocked by this news. "You like two guys?" He asked to make sure that he had heard right. When Harry gave a nod the werewolf lean back in his chair as he smiled some. "Let me guess. You're not sure who you like more?" He asked but blinked as Harry shock his head no.

"That's not the problem. I like them both the same. The problem is they both hate me." Harry finally explained.

Remus sat in his chair as he watched Harry. "How do you know they hate you? Hate is a strong word." Remus asked.

"I know. Trust me I know." Harry said as he stood up from his chair and headed for his room.

Remus could hear how upset, sad and depressed Harry was feeling over this.

"Who are they?" Remus asked as he turned in his chair and watched as Harry stopped in the doorway of his room.

"Why does it matter who they are? They will feel nothing but hate for me." He said before walking in his room and closing the door.

Letting out a sigh and getting up from the table Remus tried to think of who these two people were. He knew they were guys because Harry was gay.

There were two names that came to his mind but he shook his head. There was no way it was either one of them let alone both of them.

So over the course of two weeks Remus watched his cub.

He watched how he would act around these two people. How often Harry would try to be around them. Either together or separate. He watched at how his cub would act when someone talked about them.

"I've noted the same thing. But there is so much bad blood between them. I don't know how Harry is going to get beyond that." Hermione said. This time they were sitting in Remus office.

"It's depressing him. He thinks they hate him." Remus said thinking back to what Harry had said two weeks ago. "I hate seeing him this upset."

"I don't see how we can help Harry. I don't think we can." Hermione said feeling bad for her friend. "I think he may just have to work this one out on his own.

"I know." Was all Remus said to that.

A few days later Remus was in the headmaster's office. He and Albus were sitting there talking to Harry's tutor. They had finally found someone.

"Why do you want to do this?" Remus asked the guy as he watched him closely. He wanted to make sure he could trust his cub to this guy.

"You have nothing to worry about Remus. I'm just tutoring Harry." Slughorn said with a grin on his face. "I did teach Severus so I will be able to make sure Harry stays up with his classmates."

"Yes but you were once head of Slytherin house." Remus said to the older guy as all Slughorn did was smile at him.

A/N there is the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait I have a lot happing in my real life to get to this. But I do have the next chapter all written and waiting to be typed and posted plus working on the next chapter after that. So I'll see you all with the next one.

puffin


	9. Chapter 9

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 9

Harry let out a sigh as he walked out of his last class of the day. He could hear one of his few friends call his name. Turning tired green eyes he saw Hermione running towards him.

"Thanks for waiting up for me Harry. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out some." She said with a smile.

"I don't know. I'm feeling very sleepy right now." Harry said and it was the truth. He was feeling tired but only part of it was because of the baby inside of him. The other part was because of the depression he was in.

Harry knew he was depressed and he knew why. He also knew he's depression might leave him if he could get over the two that he fell for. But that was easier said than done. A lot easier.

"Well we could hang out at your place. That way if you do fall asleep then you don't have to wake up. We could just talk and or do our homework." She said as she pushed some of her brown hair behind one ear.

Harry watched her for a moment before he gave a nod. "Sure." Was all he said.

By this point in time Harry no longer went to Gryffindor tower. Because he didn't abort the baby when he could they all called him a traitor. So he was no longer welcome there.

The young man knew that the two that were still his friends had a hard life up there. The being Hermione and Neville.

When it came to the school as a whole there was only one other, Luna Lovegood. They seem to only deal with him because he still had a role to play. He still had to kill Voldemort.

He knew that their world felt the same way that most of the kids in the school felt. It was another reason he hated being the boy who lived.

Once in his and Remus' place they saw that said man was not home. This was normal. The man would go off and do what he wanted to or needed to do during school hours. He would then be back shortly after school would be over for the day. The werewolf would then eat dinner with Harry in their rooms. He would only go to the Great Hall when Harry would. No matter what Harry said the man would not leave him alone except on the nights of the full moon.

On those nights the man got someone else to spend the night with Harry. At first Harry had fought that. Saying that he wasn't a baby that needed a babysitter. But Remus would always win those fights. Remus would say that it was to make sure that Harry and the baby were safe and he could have anyone over. So Harry would always pick Neville. He just knew he couldn't do it if it had been someone like McGonagall.

So for those two to come in to an empty place had not fazed them. They just went about chatting, doing their homework and having a good time. Just acting like most teens their age.

When Remus did come in the two teens were sitting with books open and paper everywhere. Some of the paper had been used but crumpled up and throw to the side while others had finished homework written on them.

Right now Hermione was talking about the latest gossip that had Harry laughing. Neither one of them saw the smile on Remus' face. Or heard Remus as he walked past them.

Harry just shook his head as he listens to his best friend. "I just don't see those two getting together." Harry said at the end of Hermione's tale.

"But they are. Everyone seen the way they were looking at each other." Hermione said with a nod.

"Have you seen this?" Harry asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Well no, but everyone else has." Hermione said with her own playful glare.

"Well I haven't so you can't say everyone has." The raven hair boy said as the smirk grew.

"Oh hush you." Hermione said her own smile grew.

Harry just shook his head as he then blinks when his stomach let out a loud growl. Both teens looked down at Harry's stomach before they busted out laughing.

"Guess that means it's close to dinner time." Harry said softly.

"I guess so. I better get going anyways. I don't want to be caught out too late. Being down here I could be caught by Snape." Hermione said.

"Do you want to eat down here before you go?" Harry asked as he helped her pick up their mess.

"No. If I stay I won't leave on time." She said being truthful.

Once their mess was cleaned and the young witch left Remus came out of his room smiling.

Harry blinked at seeing the man. "When did you come in?" He asked.

"While you and Hermione were talking." Remus said as the two of them walked over to the small table for dinner.

"Who knew Hermione listen and spread gossip?" Harry said with a shake of his head as once he sat down the food showed up started to eat.

"Hermione is a young woman. And like most women loves to gossip." Remus said with his own amused smile.

That night dinner was a pleasant one. Something that it had not been since Harry fell into his depression.

The next day was the same as the day before when it came to Harry's classes. Most of the teachers not being too harsh on Harry. All of them but Snape. That man seems to be to be extra harsh on the young teen.

Harry knew that Remus was looking for someone to tutor him in potion. Harry also knew that he shouldn't be in Snape's class. That the fumes and some of the ingredients were not good for the baby he was carrying. Draco had been removed as soon as they came back from break. Harry had a feeling that Snape was tutoring Draco after class. If not then the Malfoys had enough money they could afford to buy anyone they wanted.

And with the way the werewolf had talk that morning leads Harry to believe that Remus had found someone. If so then he would be talking to said person that day. Harry just hoped he liked the guy.

Right now he was in potion class as he could feel that something wasn't right. He felt light headed. He knew he should leave to see Pomfrey but at the same time knew that Snape would not let him go. Try to make it seem like Harry was trying to get special treatment. So would not let him leave the class.

But as the seconds ticked by he started to feel more and more light head. Then his vision started to tunnel on him just he could hear Hermione say something to him. Whatever it was he never knew as he the next thing he knew everything went dark.

When he woke up he saw the ceiling in the hospital wing of the school. He let out a groan at being here again. He was sure he spent the most time in this place than any other student to date. He had to with how many trips he seems to make there each year.

He then turned to look to his right to see the school med witch standing over him.

"Oh Harry your awake. How do you feel?" She asked him as she waves her wand over. Checking to see how he's doing.

"Fine. What happened?" He asked he slowly seats himself up.

"You fainted during potion class. Why were still taking that class? You should have been pulled just as soon as Draco was." She said with a frown on her lips.

"I will be as soon as we find someone to tutor me. I can't afford to fall behind my classmates in that class." Harry explained.

She just huffed at that. "Still you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself or the babies." She said, deciding to tell Harry what she discovered.

Harry was just putting his glasses back on when he froze. "Babies?" He asked as he's brain finally caught up with what he just heard.

"Yes. You are having twins. That would explain why your stomach is bigger than Draco's." She said with a smile.

Harry just looked down at his stomach as he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips as he placed his hands over his large stomach.

"Now Harry." She said as said young teen looked up at her. "Because you are having twins you have to be extra careful. Plus you need to eat a bit more than normal. You are eating for three instead of two now. I would also like to see you in one week. That way I can make sure that you and the babies are still doing fine."

"Is there anything else we need to know?" came Remus' voice. At that sound Harry looked to his left to see his friend walking into the hospital wing.

"No. Just make sure he's taking it easy, resting when he needs to, and eating more. Not junk food but healthy foods." She said knowing how some teens would react to being told to eat more.

"I'll make sure." Remus said as he sat in the chair next to Harry's bed as Pomfrey left them alone.

"So what happened?" The man asked getting right to the point.

"I'm not sure. I was in potions class when I started to feel light head. I was debating on if I could ask Snape if I could leave or not when I passed out. The next thing I knew was I woke up in here. I don't think I was out for long." Harry explains.

Remus gave a sigh as he lean back in the chair. "You should have told him how you were feeling and try to leave. But then again if you had who knows what might have happen when you passed out." Remus said.

"Yes but you know Snape. He wouldn't have let me without making a big deal out of it." Harry said as he saw that Remus give a nod to this.

"True." Remus said agreeing with the young man. "But anyways you won't be going back to his class. I found someone to tutor you." Remus said.

Harry just gave a nod to this as he looked back down at his stomach. He was going to have twins. A fact that caused Harry to smile some more. Something he had not be doing a lot of lately.

A/N There is the next chapter. Sorry I did not get it out as fast as I wanted to. I am working on the next one but I am not making any promises on when that one comes out. See you all with the next chapter.

puffin


	10. Chapter 10

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 10

Severus let out a sigh as he lean back in his chair in his office. He was trying to grade first year's written test. He couldn't concentrate on them.

It was now a day after Potter had passed out in his classroom. He had learned that Potter was carrying his twins.

It was Potter that let it out. He told his three friends and didn't seem to care who over heard them talking. So it was no wonder that the news spread like wild fire throughout the school. Within hours everyone had heard including Severus.

Draco had acted he didn't care. Severus wasn't sure how to take that. But Severus was happy that Draco wasn't acting like a spoil brat.

Severus sat there not sure what to do. Oh sure he would be in their, as in the twin's, lives. But what about Potter's life? Did Severus even want to be in his life?

Getting up from his desk Severus started to head towards his room. He wanted to pour himself a drink. But when he got there he saw Draco had fallen asleep on the couch. He knew that before he made any decision he would talk them over with Draco. The young man's opinion did matter. But in the end the decision was he's to make.

After taking Draco to bed Severus sat in his favorite chair with a stiff drink. He was still trying to figure out what to do. He still wasn't sure if he even wants to be in Potter's life more than he had to be. Or when the idea of wanting to be in the young man's life came from. He wasn't sure when he's feelings of hate downgraded to dislike. A strong dislike.

Finishing off his drink Severus got up and went into his room. After getting dress for bed he laid there still thinking.

Now normally he would spoon himself around Draco and hold him close. But not tonight. He laid on this back with one arm behind his head and the other across his stomach.

Severus didn't feel like it would be right to hold Draco while thinking of another person.

Once he was able to fall asleep the last thing on his mind was Potter and that he would have to talk to him.

Potion master didn't get a chance to until almost a week later. It was a Saturday when he was finally able to talk to Potter, alone.

He wait until Draco went to hang out with his friends before he walked to Potter's room.

Knocking on the door was a bit surprised to see it was Potter that answered it.

"Yes?" the black haired man had asked.

"May I please come in? I wish to speak to you." Severus answered.

He watched as Potter stood there for a moment before stepping to the side and let him in.

Once the door was closed Potter walked, well waddled over to the couch and sit down. Severus took the chair. That was also when he realized that the wolf was out.

"What do you want to talk about?" Potter asked getting right to the point.

"Us." Severus said. Seeing the confused look he went on.

"I'm sure you know that I know about the twins. The whole school knows." Severus started with. "I will be in their lives like I have said from the start." Severus said but stopped when he saw Potter wanted to say something.

"I will not stop you from being in their lives. It is your right and I want our children to know their father." Potter said as he laid a hand on his large stomach. A stomach that would get bigger as the twins grew.

"I know this. But I came here to really speak to you about us. Because of the twins we should try to be civil with each other, Potter." He stopped when the young man spoke up.

"Harry. If we are going to be civil with each other then call me Harry." Said teen said.

"Harry." Severus then said. He would do this to show he was serious about what he was speaking of.

"But why should I believe you? After all this time. After all you put me through. Now you want to be civil with me? Just because of the twins?" Harry asked.

"As hard as it might be able to believe but yes. And it's more than just because of the twins." Severus started off with.

"I know about your childhood. I know about the family you live with and how they treat you." Severus said.

When Harry narrowed his green eyes and they filled with anger Severus knew he would have to explain himself and fast.

"I know because of those Occlumency lessons that I gave you. I was able to see your memories of your past.

I to come from the same kind of home life you do. I wasn't treated any better by my own family like you were. So I understand where you are coming from.

Because of this I understand how much you want a family of your own and want to give our twins a better life then either of us had." Severus said as he watched the young man.

"But it will still be a broken family. They will only get to see you ever so often. Unlike the child that Malfoy is carrying that will get to see whenever he or she feels like it. So how does this differ then what we had?" Harry asked.

Severus sat there for a moment before speaking. "The only way to fix that is for you and the twins to move in with us. But at this moment in time that would cause too much stress for you and Draco. Something I will not allow.

But until you and Draco can stop fighting I will have to make myself available to you and the twins as much as I can." Severus said. He hoped that Harry would be ok with this answer.

Harry gave a slow nod to this as he then smiled at Severus. "What you said is true. Who knows maybe one day we can even be friends with each other."

It was now later on that night. Severus was once again up late thinking about Harry and what they talked about. He had wanted to go there and talk to Harry about them but they only seem to talk about the twins.

He was also thinking about what he had seen in those green eyes close to the end of their talk. He saw hope. But hope for what?

Severus wasn't sure what Harry was hoping for but he knew he saw another emotion in those green eyes. An emotion he wasn't sure he was ready for. An emotion he wasn't sure he would ever be ready for when he came to Harry.

A/N There is the next chapter. I will be post the next one soon but that one, chapter 11, will be very short. That is why I'm posting two in one day. I hope you all like this one and see you with the next one.

puffin


	11. Chapter 11

Potion Catastrophe

Chapter 11

The Dark Lord was sitting in his throne in the old ballroom of his ancestral home, Riddle Manor. He sat there as he over looked his bowing group of Death Eaters.

As he over looked them he noticed that a few were missing. Most of those that were missing were dispensable. Those he did not care for.

But there was one that was not dispensable. One that was part of his inner circle. He's potion masters, Severus Snape.

"Malfoy!" The Dark Lord called out. He watched as said man stood up and walked forward a bit.

"Yes my Lord?" came Malfoy Sir's smooth voice.

"Can you tell me were Severus might be? Why he would ignore my call?" Voldemort asked. He kept all his emotions from his voice as he knew that he's face would not show any. It would not do any good to show how anger he was. Not yet anyways.

"He's most likely still at Hogwarts. Either my son or Potter are keeping him from show up my Lord." Malfoy explained.

Voldemort sat there not moving. He was thinking about what he was told as his red eyes narrowed some. "Why would they keep him or is it the brats that they are carrying for him?"

Yes the Dark Lord knew all about what young Malfoy had done. And yes he knew that Harry was pregnant as well. He just did not know that Harry was carrying twins. Only reason he did not know this yet was because Lucius did not know. After all it was he that told Voldemort what was going on.

But before Malfoy could answer the Dark Lord's question he went on.

"Since Snape could not be here deliver a message to him from me. Tell him that I will not punish him for not showing up if he gives me one of his children to me. That this child shall be my heir." Voldemort said with a smirk on his face.

"An heir sir?" Malfoy asked.

It was well known throughout their world that Voldemort did not or could not die. That he seem to have found a way to stay alive. That he had found a way to beat death. So for him to ask for an heir was a shocker for all.

"Yes. Should anything happen to me I do not wish for my blood line to die out." Voldemort simply said.

"Which one?" Malfoy then asked.

"Potter's." Voldemort answered.

"Potter won't be willing to give you his child." Malfoy said. Speaking what they were all thinking.

"This child is made up of both Potter and Snape. I am sure that Snape will make Potter see that me having this child is best thing for it. I am sure that Snape will do the right thing and bring me their child." Voldemort said as another smile spread across his thin lips.

"I will deliver your message to him my Lord. I am sure Severus will hand over their child shortly after it is born." Malfoy said with a deep bow before he turned and left.

Voldemort just sat there smiling at this idea. Yes he knew that Potter would never willing hand over his child to him. He knew that Potter would rather die than do that. But he also knew that Snape was faithful to him and would do this without a second thought.

Yes by this time next year he would be raising Potter's child to be his heir. And if he played his cards right, he would use Potter's own child to kill him.

Voldemort was very pleased at the moment and did not think anyone or anything could change his plans.

A/N There is the next chapter like I promised. Yes it is one of my shorter ones but I did try to make it as long as I could. I am working on the next chapter and hope to have that one out soon. See you all with it.

puffin


End file.
